vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Being (I Am Here... Now)
Summary Seemingly an all-powerful entity from another universe, responsible for the creation of Earth and the other planets of the solar system, The Being was a force of good who constantly observed the affairs of civilizations whose existence he was responsible for. Fully benevolent in nature, he intended each species to be thriving civilizations, respecting their own kind and the eco-system inhabited by them, and was angered to find out that the human species had devolved into a bloodlusted race tainted by corruption and greed, having descended unto Las Vegas, Nevada, in order to more closely observe the behaviour of his creations, and punish those he deemed unworthy of life. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-A, likely far higher Name: The Being Origin: I Am Here... Now Gender: Likely Genderless, although he has a Male appearance Age: Billions of Years Old. Classification: God, Mechanical Deity, Alien, Creator of the Earth. Powers and Abilities: Creation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation (Can paralyze time by waving his hand, halting entire groups of people), Healing, Plant Manipulation (Restored a rose back to life by walking past it), Age Manipulation (Rejuvenated an old man, curing him of his cancer in the process), Biological Manipulation (Made a man's eyes bleed), Life and Death Manipulation (Created all life on Earth and every other planet, and can induce death at will), Shapeshifting, Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Blood Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Cosmic Awareness, Water Manipulation, Spaceflight Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level, likely far higher (Created all of the planets within the Solar System as a simple experiment, as well as all life within them, and is capable of warping and manipulating reality at a whim. Heavily hinted to have created all other planets, and possibly the universe itself, although this is left unclear throughout the story) Speed: Unknown physically. At least FTL, possibly Massively FTL+ with his probe (Can seemingly travel to other planets by using a glass object as a mean of transport. Apparently quickly travelled from another universe, past stars and nebulae, prior to reaching the Earth) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown (The Being's human form was pierced by regular gunshots, although he was unfazed and immediately clarified that human weaponry is incapable of truly harming him, instantly curing the wounds afterwards) Stamina: Likely Limitless. Range: At least Planetary, likely Universal. Standard Equipment: An unknown glass object he seemingly utilizes as a probe of sorts in order to travel throughout outer space. Intelligence: Presumably holds vast knowledge over the workings of the planets which he created, and is implied to constantly watch over the state of affairs of countless civilizations throughout several worlds, although he seems to be only aware of the wider picture relating to them, and his awareness does not reach into individual people and living beings. Weaknesses: None Notable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Gods Category:Robots Category:Supreme Beings Category:Aliens Category:Good Characters Category:Messiah Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Healers Category:Time Users Category:Age Users Category:Plant Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Blood Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Water Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Tier 5